


第五章 老夫老妻的强奸play

by linshenyuluemma



Series: 白嫖耀耀要什么标题？ [5]
Category: all耀 - Fandom, 米耀 - Fandom, 金钱组 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linshenyuluemma/pseuds/linshenyuluemma
Summary: 关键词：强奸play、醉酒、R18本章无雷





	第五章 老夫老妻的强奸play

**Author's Note:**

> 关键词：强奸play、醉酒、R18  
> 本章无雷

应付完一个不得不参加的酒会之后，王耀回到家的时候已经是深夜两点半。

——凌晨两点不回家准没好事。

不知道什么时候听到的一句话莫名其妙的出现在王耀的脑子里，王耀挥挥手，把这些乱七八糟的念头赶出脑海。

“我家里空荡荡的连只鬼都没有，能发生什么……”

一身酒气的王耀扯了扯脖子上的领带，皱巴巴的外套随手丢到地上，把鞋子踢到一边，别墅内的灯光在主人进入的瞬间次第亮起，原本漆黑一片的阴森城堡亮如白昼。

王耀从玄关一路摸索着墙壁向卧室走去。

他今晚在酒会上遇到了几个重要的合作伙伴，推辞不过，喝的有点多，最后离开会场的时候都是被司机扶着出来的。醉酒之后比醉酒之前更加任性的王耀死活不肯就近住酒店，硬是让司机开了两个多小时的车送他回他在郊外的房子。

把自家司机当作的士司机的王老板，大方的在车里撒了一把软妹币，摇摇晃晃的下了车回家把门锁死。

 

走到卧室的时候王耀发现卧室的门居然是上锁的。

当机的脑子没有思考自家卧室上锁与有危险之间的关联，第一反应竟然是下意识的把卧室上锁当成了理所当然的事。

王耀无力的趴在门上，一手在门上拍了拍，

“……开门，耀爷要进去睡觉了。”

说出来的话也是有气无力的，门却应声咔哒打开了，一个高大的人站在王耀的面前，像是一直在那里站着等他一样，见到他来兴奋的像是捕到了兔子的猎人。

王耀失去了支撑点，软软的向前倒去，那人稳稳的接住了王耀绵软的身子，酒气扑面而来。

 

王耀听到那人阴沉沉的笑了一声，掏出一根黑布条缠上了他的眼睛，在脑后紧紧的打了一个结。

忽然失去视野的不安让王耀挣扎起来，那人粗暴的把他抱起，一把丢到床上，王耀从捂住自己口鼻的枕头中侧过脸，艰难的呼吸着。

那人扯过他的手腕，放进早就布置在床尾的皮质情趣手铐里，双腿被折叠，脚腕被床头的另一副手铐绑住，整个人以一个屈辱的姿势摆在入侵者的面前，动弹不得。

“唔……你是谁？”

 

那人没有回应王耀的问题，直接伸手探向他的腰间，粗暴的撕开他的衣物。刺啦刺啦的布帛碎裂声响起，王耀剧烈的挣扎起来，垂死挣扎一般的动作更加刺激了对方本就高涨的欲望，手上的动作更加兴奋。

满是酒精的大脑似乎一下子清醒过来，王耀终于意识到自己正在被一个闯入自己家中的男人弓虽女干。

恐惧填满了整颗心脏。

破碎的布条稀稀拉拉的挂在身上，卧室内灯火通明，明晃晃的灯光照在王耀雪白的胴体上，每一寸隐秘都没有遮蔽的落入了男人的眼中，入目的画面色情无比。

“啧啧，真他妈是极品啊。”

那人在灯光下欣赏着王耀的裸体，迷恋的盯着某一处。双眼被布条蒙住的王耀察觉到那赤裸裸的目光，害怕的几乎要哭出来。

“嗯……唔！……”

在那人的手抚上王耀的脊背的时候王耀觉得自己的心脏都快要爆炸了。

 

黑暗中可以清楚的感觉到那人指尖的游走，所到之处，被指尖触碰的肌肤就是一阵战栗，那人掰过王耀的下巴，把一个口球塞进王耀的嘴巴，王耀的口腔吞不下整个球，一部分难受的露在外面，津液顺从本能的开始分泌，顺着嘴角流下来。

“呜呜……唔……”

王耀只能发出呜呜的呻吟，和喉咙里的哭腔混合在一起，像一只待宰的羔羊，刺激得原本还有耐心站在床边的那人迫不及待爬上床来，脱掉了自己的衣物，巨大的男根抵上王耀的臀部，让王耀倒吸一口冷气。

 

一只手在王耀的臀上重重拍了一下，王耀能够感觉到那里火辣辣的疼痛感，但更让他恐惧的是男人接下来的动作。

潜伏在他的房间许久的男人准备的很充分，他不知从哪里拿出一根玉势，冰凉的柱状物一贯而入，紧致的穴口一下子被撑开，无法开口的王耀从喉咙里发出痛苦的嘶吼，眼角隐约有泪光闪烁。

不！……不要！……

“呵，真想看看你们这些平时高高在上的人是怎么下贱的在别人的身下求饶的……”

王耀听见他又拿出了什么东西，小皮鞭清脆的落在背上，抽出了一道血痕，之后是难耐的疼痛袭来。

手脚都被束缚的人身体疼痛的痉挛起来，用力的在床上挣扎却也只能把床单弄的更皱而已。

“瞧瞧，一点小玩具就让你这么开心，还真是……”

那人恶意的抽动了一下那根还埋在王耀后穴的玉势，像是性交一样大开大合艹干的动作每一下都让王耀痛哭出声。

“下贱啊。”

 

那人拔出玉势，王耀的后穴被撑开后来不及合拢，一下一下的收缩着，像是对玉势恋恋不舍一样，惹得那人又是一顿“下贱”、“婊子”的谩骂。

一根手指伸进蜜穴，火热的肠壁如饥似渴的包裹上来，媚肉无意识的收缩着，分泌出汁液对侵犯者发出盛情的邀约。

“啧啧，就被一个物件玩弄了两下，看，就有这么多水了呢……”

“真他妈的放浪啊。”

“那些婊子都比不上你这么骚，你这里可真是让人大开眼界啊。”

“老子这就干爽你，别心急啊哈哈。”

接二连三的下流粗鄙之语从那人的口中说出，王耀被那人玩弄着，脸上除了恐惧还有羞赧——被那人那么粗俗的对待着，一瞬间他竟然真的有了一种自己是最最下流的妓女的感觉。

 

“呃……呃！……”

王耀的身子被略微抬起，额头成为了支撑点，四肢仍旧被牢牢的束缚着，双腿还被折叠着，没有一点遮蔽，隐秘的后穴完全暴露在那人的眼前，本就不舒服的姿势配合羞耻的动作，王耀心中的背德感更甚。

跪坐在床上的那人淫荡的笑着，大手抓过王耀的腰肢，牢牢按住不让手中的猎物逃脱，挺胯深入，直挺挺的大力的艹干起来。

“嗯嗯……啊……呃！……”

痛，贯彻神经的痛。

除了随着那人的动作无力的起起伏伏，王耀能做的也只有不断的发出呻吟。

不过王耀痛苦的呻吟伴随着那人的低吼，都成为了这场性交的助兴插曲。

王耀不愿承认的是在痛楚之后，那人野兽交配一般、没有任何技巧可言的强暴，居然让他产生了前所未有的快感。

 

王耀的嘴巴渐渐含不住被那人塞进口中的口球，那颗球上已经满是王耀的口液，油光水滑。王耀的舌头拨弄起那颗球，试图把它吐出来，转动的时候发出啧啧的水声，淫靡至极。

那人一边沉浸在欲望里，一边注意到了王耀的小动作，巴掌无情的落在雪白的臀瓣，像是调教不听话的奴隶一样，

“给老子好好含着！”

王耀下意识的吞了吞那颗球，听话的含住不敢把球掉出来，那瞬间真的觉得自己像是妓女一样，放荡至极。

 

那人的手向前探去，摸上了王耀胸前的两点。

男人的乳头一般就是个摆设，但是王耀在那人的手触碰到自己的乳头的时候，身体明显的抖动起来，那里是他的敏感带。

“真是个骚货。”

男人嘴上谩骂着，手上的动作却兴奋的像是发现了新大陆，他解开了王耀手上的束缚，把跪趴着的人整个反过来，没有拔出的阴茎在王耀的体内转了一圈，后穴的媚肉包裹着上面暴起的青筋，放浪不已。

那人低下头，又粗暴的舔舐起王耀的乳头。

“啊……唔……”

王耀的双腿被折叠绑在床头，在那人解开一半的束缚将他翻过来之后，他的姿势就变成了跪在男人的面前，被男人揽住后腰，男人的头部抵在王耀的胸口，舌尖一圈一圈的在乳头上画圈，凹陷的两点不一会儿就被舔舐的硬挺，乳珠变大，红肿到那里似乎真的可以挤出奶水来。

男人淫笑着，伸手重重的扯了一下肿胀硬挺的乳头，

“这里被玩的舒服吗？小婊子。”

回应他的是王耀粗重的喘息。

男人就着这个姿势又在王耀的体内抽插了几十下，王耀整晚没有得到任何抚慰的前端早就高高的翘起，在男人没有任何技巧与怜惜的大艹大干中，王耀被艹射了。

白浊打湿了男人的小腹，两人交合的地方更是一片狼籍，硕大的男根在隐秘的后穴进进出出，每次那人拔出自己的阴茎，放荡的身体都会饥渴的跟着退出的方向向前，舍不得那人离开似的，真是像那人说的一样的下贱。

 

王耀又被折腾着射了两回，那人却仍旧没有半点疲倦的意思，艹干的动作反而越来越生猛，让王耀怀疑自己会不会就这么被艹死在床上。

王耀又一次射完之后，前端软软的垂下来，滴滴答答淌着水，再也没有什么东西可以射了。那人终于到了高潮，扣住王耀的腰狠狠向下压，一波一波的米青液滚烫的射在了王耀的体内。

两个人都发出舒服的呻吟声。

 

那人终于摘掉了王耀的眼罩，乍一见光的不适让王耀眯了眯眼，待适应了屋内的光线后，一撮金色的头发映入了王耀的眼帘，向下是一双蓝色的眼睛，沾满了情欲，里面是自己的倒影，一身狼藉。

阿尔弗雷德满脸求表扬的看着王耀。

王耀清脆响亮的巴掌重重的落在阿尔弗雷德那张迷倒万千少女的脸上，落下一个鲜红的巴掌印，

“就你花样多！”

 


End file.
